thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Is the a recurring character in the Iceied Flayre, Jihad and Book of Dragons… History and Background Early Life Lilith is a demon and the first one who stepped foot on Bahd. She is known as the first wife of Adam which she tempted in a story of Creation. Adam and Lilith made so many children which later called “Lilims” the first people who have the power to manipulate people’s minds. Lilith was imprisoned by Dunamis but after some years, she was helped by Bahd himself and made her an Arcanite. Lilith later show again herself on the Jihad, the second Holy War, where she participates upon the call of Saint Elmo, later known as Ifrit, but Lilith, knowing her ability, tries to stay away from him because of her ability to make any men instantly fell in love with her. Later, it revealed that Saint Elmo has immunity to her powers, due to the fact that he is a Jinn, which made her fell in love on him. Lilith and Saint Elmo have a child in the middle of the war, but Lilith was defeated by Hassan-I-Sabbah which he forcefully relocated Lilith back to Underworld. Book of Dragons Many years later, Lilith made herself back to Bahd by Susano-O’s call. Due to her contract to Adam, her contract to Susano-O was broken and she didn’t serve him anymore at the beginning of Susano-O plan, the Ragnarok Exalt. Lilith saw a man, named Sal, who transformed into a Jinn, in that certain moment, Lilith saved the man from the attack of his enemies, same demons which answers the call, and later Lilith knew that Jinn’s grow at large assuming herself that Saint Elmo was the victor of the second holy war. Lilith decided to accompany Sal to his journey but after a long time together, both developed romantic fillings. At the defeat of Susano-O, Sal decided to settle theirselves in a quiet place and set up a family. Lilith and Sal have three children named Edward, Wilhelmina and William. But Sal’s father, Ifrit, was informed the disgraceful act yet innocence of love of Sal. When Sal was away, Ifrit killed Lilith, Sal came back and saw his house burn and Lilith dying. Ifrit later explains the reason why he killed Lilith, and then he promised that Sal will be given much blessings compared to any other demihumans in the world. Little is known that Arcanites follow the code of incarnation, Lilith’s soul went to one of Sal’s children and his only daughter, Wilhelmina. Immortal Flame When Siv started to search the Arcanites, Wilhelmina show herself to Siv. Revealing that Siv Valentine’s mother is Wilhelmina, Wilhelmina knew all about his quest and so, by knowing that Lilith’s soul, the Arcanite of the Devil, is within her, she forcefully control Siv, same powers of mind control by Lilith, and was killed by her own son. Lilith’s soul merged with Wilhelmina and so, they appear as one in the Underworld. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Demons